Damaged
by abygetsick
Summary: A family unlike any other embraces the darkness forced upon them. Taking their own stances, they turn against each other after doing nothing but protect each other. Tensions run high as mental illness make their presence known and the angst that follows betrayal becomes unbearable. This is the story of Gabriel Greyback and his many siblings, struggling with a curse no one wants.
1. Chapter 1

He glanced over the Great Hall as he entered. Gabriel felt tired and weak. His entire body felt sore, and he had a pounding headache. The sixth year ravenclaw found a spot at his table, glad that it was at least a Saturday. The weekend sported a few late risers, and the ravenclaw house was notorious for sleeping in late whenever possible. It was probably because of the countless debates, late-night homework and study groups, and continuous experiments with spells and potions.

It wasn't a stretch to realize that ravenclaws were night-owls; most of the house thrived under the starry sky, and Astronomy was widely loved in the house of the eagle. Were there exceptions to the rule? Absolutely...and Gabriel was one of them. He despised the night time. To him, it represented everything wrong and dark with the world. It was a cramped bedroom with a locked door, it was a full moon with painful consequences, it was a scarred bite that would never go away, and it was the shame that came along with it.

Regardless, his late entrance to the Great Hall went relatively unnoticed. He quickly realized that only one of his many siblings was in the Hall as well. Tanaquil, a hyper blonde from Slytherin house, was eagerly chowing down on sausage and bacon. He didn't blame her. Meat was the best thing to eat after a transformation. He caught her eye and she nodded to him, smiling. So far, so good. They all took wolfs bane potion, it was required of them if they wanted to stay at Hogwarts...and some of them didn't. It was only the fact of their father's wrath that kept them in the hallowed halls of the school. Tanaquil, while completely loyal to their father and longing to serve him and help him outside the school, loved being at school. She was a complete social butterfly.

However his other siblings had different ideas. Gabriel settled for bacon, bacon, and more bacon, covered in maple syrup and a glass of pumpkin juice to accompany his meal. He was considered the middle child, even though there were eight of them so there could techniquly be no middle child...Two of them, the older twins Nero and Aelina, were already out of Hogwarts. Even though they were twins, they couldn't be any more different. Aelina was deeply devoted, far more than anyone else in the family, to their father. She was often a spy among the children. If any rules were broken she would deal with the rule breaker personally or hand them over to their father without regret.

Nero, however, was venomously against their father. He left the family as quickly as he could. When they went home for Christmas their seventh year, Nero vanished from the train station. Gabriel still stayed in touch with his oldest brother, but no one in the family had seen Nero since. Aelina had been devastated and threw her entire being into serving the pack instead of coming to terms with his betrayal and abandonment. As a result she was very sensitive about it.

Tanaquil was the second oldest, if you counted the twins as one. She was eighteen and in her final year at Hogwarts. She had just turned eighteen recently, and she was very excited about leaving the school even if she was a bit sad. Gabriel got on well with his second oldest sister. She was loyal to their father as well, but she wasn't as crazy about it as Aelina was. She understood the idea of individuality. She was also very funny and light hearted, all things considered.

Gabriel ate some of his bacon as he saw his other older brother enter the Great Hall. Amadeus' eyes were bruised and his lips were swollen. He looked like he had been forced to crawl through hell and back. Well, no one would be wrong, in Gabe's opinion. Amadeus was seventeen and also in his last year at Hogwarts. He was a Hufflepuff, a gentle soul, and rather fair and just. He worked hard and was loyal to his friends and family...except their father. He hated his father's cruelty and blood lust. Gabriel didn't like to think about Amadeus' hypocritical opinions, but it wasn't really his brother's fault, he reasoned. Their father forced them all into being blood-thirsty monsters.

He sipped his orange juice as his best friend found a seat across the table. Albus Severus Potter: Top of the class of their year. He excelled at potions, charms, and transfiguration. He was snarky, rude, and a bit of a prankster. He was loud and obnoxious, and loved attention, but he often latched onto an insignificant detail and fretted over it until it came to pass. He was in ravenclaw, and Gabriel was eternally grateful to whoever had managed to place them together. Gabriel knew that he would've been much worse had Albus not been in his life.

He smiled weakly as Albus, his eyes looking back to the doorway of the Hall to see his more of his family. The second set of twins (what could he say? his father's family had quite a reputation for producing twins. wasn't it more likely in families with twins?) Cicero and Rachel were creepy to say in the least. They kept to each other. They seemed to always know about each other, the location, the status, and the mood of the other twin. They finished each other sentences and laughed at secret jokes together. They were identical as wolves, besides their gender. As humans, it was obvious which was which. They were also both Gryffindors and both loyal to their father.

Gabriel ate another few pieces of bacon. They stayed in the background: they didn't care if you agreed with them or not. They were honorable that way, he supposed. They were insanely brave, as well, unwilling to back down from anything. He supposed that made them stubborn as well. While one could easily see as Nero and Aelina as separate people who just happened to be in the womb at the same time, and born at the same time, it was nearly impossible to see Cicero and Rachel as separate. Gabriel knew for a fact that they shared everything at home: beds, showers, food, partners, prey. The two last ones were often one in the same.

Gabriel swallowed thickly, looking up again and just glimpsing his last, and youngest, sibling sit at hufflepuff table. Varinia was a powerful wolf, witch, and metamorphagus. She was relatively normal, though. Far more normal than anyone else of the group. Nero had an ego complex, Aelina was narcissistic and sadistic, Tanaquil was rude and obnoxious to mental illness levels, Amadeus was a bit of an anti-social freak, except with his three very close hufflepuff friends, with multi-personality syndrome, Gabriel himself suffered from several phobias and bi-polar disorder, Cicero and Rachel were simply crazy and incestuous with a dash of sadistic and masochistic tenancies...They were all a family of fucked up werewolves, that was for sure.

He made eye contact with Varinia and she smiled sadly before going back to her breakfast. He returned to his own plate, looking up at Albus. "Morning," he greeted softly, his voice hoarse as it always was. He had screamed nonstop as a baby, which nearly caused his father to rip his heart out. Instead, Fenrir Greyback had forced his mother to raised him for a while before killing her savagely and pining her head on a spike in the pack's territory.

Oh yes, Fenrir Greyback was their father. He had been condemned for his crimes in the second war, but had gotten out of Azkaban exactly ten months before Nero and Aelina was born. Fenrir hopped from town to town, seducing witches and muggles alike, and impregnating them. He'd take the child once they were born and raise them. Regardless of any of them, though, he would bite the child at some point. They all bore scars on their bodies from a werewolf bite. They were forced into the nightmare of being a lycan.

Some of Gabriel's siblings were loyal to his father, others resented him or didn't care.

He, however, hated the son of a bitch with all of his soul and body. His existence thrived on hating that fucking crazy asshole. And he only found this hate because of his very best friend: Albus Potter.

"Morning," Albus replied, smiling in return even as his eyes expressed concern. He knew about Gabriel's condition, about his family's condition and situations. He helped Gabriel through some of his phobias and he was there when Gabriel had his manic attacks. Gabriel was only alive with a purpose because of Albus Potter...

Gabriel returned the small smile and returned to his meal.

This is the story of a tyranny being overthrown, of a clan of wolves that grew into a family of siblings, and one single wizard who believed in one single werewolf with all of his heart and soul.

This is the story of Gabriel Greyback, and the nightmare that is his life.

* * *

This is a rough draft of an epilogue. **Do Not** expect frequent chapters. I have a lot of things on my plate with little time. I will update as I can. This is not a fic for the faint of heart: there is implied incest, actual incest, rape, gang bang, bdsm, gay scenes, boy/boy, girl/girl, age gaps, cannibalism, human consumption, murder, torture, and other dark, gory, horrible things. Do Not Read if you cannot handle this.

All of the Greybacks, save for Fenrir, are of my own mind however I still take no claim over them. Without JK Rowlings beautiful worlds and characters, they would've never came to be. Following is a key for you to see exactly where each Greyback child was placed, what they practiced, and where their loyalties lie. They are all magical, but some are stronger than others.. You'll learn a lot about each of them as the story progresses, and I hope you like them. I certainly do, or else I wouldn't have bothered writing about them.

I included playbys (celebrity faces) to give you a better idea of how I imagine each Grayback. These playbys are only valid while Gabriel is sixteen and up to his late twenties. I haven't assigned playbys to them when they're younger because, while there will be several chapters devoted to his childhood, it's hard to find proper children playbys. I hope you can imagine these playbys and take what you can from my own descriptions to create a satisfying face for each child.

I really hope you enjoy my fic. This is more of a character study on characters who are placed under horrible situations, and how they react to each thing. Note that, while they are compliant to each of their house's traits, Slytherin does not mean evil and Gryffindor does not mean good. In fact, the more darker characters were placed in Gryffindor. It's all about point of view, in my opinion. Please, R&R!

Thank you for putting up with all of this! 3

* * *

' - twins f - female m - male s - slytherin g - gryffindor h - hufflepuff r - raven

c - cannibal he - human eater l - loyal to greyback pack rl - rebel against the pack

w - werewolf m - metamorphmagus

*all of them are half-siblings except for the twins

nero - 19 ' m s c he rl w play by: zac efron  
aelina - 19 ' f r c he l w pb: michelle trachtenberg  
tanaquil - 1 pb: agyness deyn  
amadeus - 17 m h he rl w pb: danny jones  
gabriel - 1 rl w pb: jeremy young  
cicero - 15 ' pb: luke worral  
rachel - 15 ' f g he l w pb: mary-kate olsen  
varinia - 1 he rl w m pb: cara delevingne


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning:**_** Incest, Slight Beastiality, Language, Gore**

* * *

_Gabriel eyed Albus again. He couldn't help but think about his sixth year and how much had changed since he was younger. He remembered when every one adored their father, but then they started going to Hogwarts and opinions started to change. Either they become more devoted or they lost interest quickly. Gabriel, however, stay relatively unchanged since he didn't have friends to influence his opinions. His siblings talked about their friends a lot and Gabriel had often thought what was wrong with him. When he asked Fenrir, his father just laughed and slapped back to his chores. Gabriel didn't ask him again. _

_Now looking back on it, it was his fourth year that things started to change. He had done things that year, changed...whether it was for better or for worse still had to be determined. He thought back to his fourth year, when it all really started..._

Gabriel was startled awake, a sharp growl emitting from his throat as he opened his eyes to see his attacker. He blinked in confusion when he found his younger sister sitting on his torso, her hands on his chest. Rachel tilted her head at him in the darkness, the only light coming from between the wooden planks of the boarded up windows. The darkness didn't bother them though; they could naturally see well in dim light.

However, what did bother him was his sister staring at him. The fourteen year old sat up slowly and she slid down his body. Twisting uncomfortably, he freed one of his arms from the old, stained sheets of the large bed they all shared. Amadeus was snuggled against him on his right, however, and he couldn't free that arm. On his left was an open spot, probably where Rachel had been before climbing on him.

The others were fast sleep, Nero snoring as Aelina curled up against his chest. Cicero lay silently, his body moving with slow, even breaths, while Amadeus breathed softly, like a wheeze, against Gabriel's neck. Tanaquil shifted as Varinia accidentally kicked her before settling back into her slumber.

They all had to share the same room. The old bungalow they lived in only had two bedrooms, and the living room was always freezing as it was opened to the elements. Their father obviously claimed the largest bedroom for himself and left his children to decide for themselves. They settled for stealing several mattresses and laying them on the ground to act as a huge bed and floor. They piled clothes along the walls for better insulation and to act as a closet since they piled their school trunks into the actual closet. They avoided dragging other furniture into the room since it was so crowded. The windows had no glass, so they boarded it up to try and keep the cold out.

No matter what they did though, they all hated it. There was no privacy at night, so it got pretty awkward if one of them had a wet dream. It also got way too hot in the summer when they ripped the wooden boards down to let the air flow through the room. Regardless, they generated so much body heat between the eight of them that it was nearly impossible to get comfortable. However, in the winter the eight bodies were welcomed since it got _so_ cold and the snow piled up against the old abandoned house.

It was indeed Christmas break and everyone was home for it. Nero had been talking of leaving, but he hadn't and Gabriel was grateful for it. Without his oldest brother, he didn't know what he would do, especially with Cicero and Rachel...one of which was still perched on his body, watching him. He glanced to the others that were closest to them before looking at her.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to her, moving Amadeus back off his shoulder a bit, struggling to free his arm without waking his brother. She shrugged a bit, her eyes flickering to her twin, Cicero, before looking back at him.

"I had a bad dream," she said wistfully and he glared at her. The lie was blatant and annoying. He sighed heavily, finally pulling his arm free only to have her grab his wrist and drag him upright. "Can we go outside, please? I need to talk to you." Her voice was calm, as always, and still so arrogant. Yet, deep under the layers of deception was a grain of pleading. Gabriel sighed and carefully crawled over his siblings with her.

In the hall they pulled on their shoes and pulled jackets over their bodies. Gabriel knew instinctively that it had snowed that night. The rest of the house was too cold for anything else. They crept pass their father's bedroom, wincing when the floor boards creaked ever so slightly, yet they made their way out of the house without incident. He glanced to her as he put his hands into his pocket. She simply folded hers behind her back as she looked up at the waxing moon.

"What should you do if you like someone?" She asked softly.

Gabriel nearly laughed. Out of everyone, Rachel was definitely the most heartless. While she didn't not have any feelings, they were usually reserved for her twin and maybe Gabriel. However she smiled carefully, tilted her head just so to make it seem like she paying attention, and laughed at the right cues. It felt all very fake to Gabriel, so when she showed her true colors it startled him. Right now, however, felt like a lie.

"I thought you knew," Gabriel replied drily in his hoarse voice. Sometimes he wished he had never screamed like he did when he was a baby...then sometimes he liked how it sounded. It made him feel dark and rough sometimes, and he liked the image. It contrasted so much with the truth of him. Right now was one of those moments when he liked his voice. In the dim light of the moon, he seemed very...interesting.

Rachel perked up at his words, looking at him with interest. He made eye contact with him, smirking. "You kill them, right?" Her eyes narrowed, yet before she could reply he was tackled to the ground and pinned. Knees trapped his hands in his pockets and he glared up into the smirk of Cierco.

"Well, if that's true, Gabe, should we slit your throat?" He mocked. His voice was oily and cruel, and Rachel giggled at his retort. Gabriel shifted, trying to free himself. Before he could, though, Rachel sat next to him, pulling his head into her lap and stroking his hair.

"We love you Gabriel," they said in unison. The sound of their voices merging gave Gabriel chills.

"Fuck off," he replied, struggling still even as Cicero pushed his knees onto his arms. The pain from his weight caused him to bite his lip. He didn't want to make too much noise and wake their father..._that_ would be a nightmare.

"Well I understood one word," Cicero said with a grin.

"_Fuck,_ maybe we should," Rachel finished as she played with Gabriel's hair. Gabriel glared at them. He knew they were sexual deviants. Ever since they lost their virginity to each other, they've been horny devils. They seduced their way around the castle at Hogwarts, riding any Gary, Mary, or Stu that asked. Gabriel thought it was disgusting and he didn't want to get anywhere close to their genitals.

"No," he said firmly with a low growl. Cicero hesitated just as Rachel's fingers paused in their ministrations. Then Cicero smiled cockily.

"Or what?" he mocked as he cupped Gabriel's face and kissed him hard.

Gabriel remembered when he saw Nero transform on his own. Usually the pain was too great to generate the change within themselves and without the moon to help. They gave up and were reduced back their human form. Nero, however, was angry at their father. Fenrir had murdered a muggle child and ate her to bits on her birthday. Nero had thought that was way too far. It had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

Gabe's eldest brother transformed into the half-man, half-beast that was the manual transformation monster. They couldn't force themselves to complete the change, the pain was always too great, no matter if emotion or spell triggered the manual change. They always ended up a greater version of a man, or woman, with a wolf head and fur coating their bodies. Their claws and teeth were sharp and long...they were monsters of hell.

Before, Gabriel couldn't understand how Nero could've stood the horrible pain that accompanied the manual transformation...Now, he knew better. The anger he felt at being overpowered against his wishes, at being _touched_, the fear of being used and left behind, and the raw emotion of being the creature of the night all took over all at once. He felt the power in his limbs and he felt as if it was burning him, sucking away his energy. He needed to let it go or else it would consume him.

So he did.

Cicero leapt back, fear evident in his eyes. Rachel scrambled away and watched in wonder as clothes ripped to show lean muscles growing and fur forming. Gabriel's face was no longer, replaced by a muzzle. His flat human teeth were now sharp, and his canines extended downward. He stood with a flourished movement, growling violently at Cicero who turned and started to run.

He was sorely out matched. Rachel sat in fear as Gabriel grabbed her brother and _dominated_ him. She cried with her twin as Gabriel let his emotions go and collapsed over his younger brother. Dawn was approaching, and the snow was marred with blood and other fluids. Gabriel removed himself and gripped Cicero's neck, pulling violently at the skin there. Cicero instinctively relaxed, whimpering, his face stained with tears.

"That's what." Gabriel growled, covering Cicero's mouth as he glared at him. "You best get me clothes, Rachel," he snapped at her. She jumped up and ran inside, crying. Gabriel stared at Cicero's tired, scared face for a long while before letting him go. The blonde boy collapsed into the snow, sobbing into the cold ice. Rachel returned with jeans and a sweater, followed by Fenrir.

Gabriel tensed, but didn't say a word as he took his clothes and pulled them on. Fenrir didn't waste any time beating his son...Cicero. Gabriel watched with wide eyes even as Rachel fell to her knees, screaming for mercy. The others had woke and were watching from the living room where the wall had fell in. Finally, when he finished the beating, Fenrir turned to Gabriel who tensed and took a step back. Fenrir grinned darkly, his teeth stained yellow and sharp.

"Good job getting a bitch."

With that he turned and left them, the other siblings quickly dispersing to start breakfast and cleaning Fenrir's room.

Gabriel stared down at Cicero. A bitch? That required so much work...He had to take care of Cicero now, make sure he was fed, bathed, clothes, and comfortable. He had to protect the boy from other werewolves, and from the vampires. He had to make his younger brother was safe from all harm, except for himself of course. Gabriel sighed, and picked Cicero up, setting him on his feet and wiping his tears away.

He didn't mean to make Cicero his bitch...why would he want that!? He just lost control. And knowing the look in Cicero's eyes he didn't expect the meekest child of Fenrir's to have fought back quite like that. Gabriel held back an annoyed sigh at Cicero's whimpers and Rachel's sobbing, and gently wipes away his younger brother's tears.

"Go clean yourself up," he said softly, turning away from his brother to go back into the house to do his own chores. He heard Rachel help Cicero to the creek and swore to himself. What did they get him into?


End file.
